


Le cas Penny Fleck

by Rei_Pan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan
Summary: 1952. Penny Fleck, âgée de vingt-cinq ans, est internée à l'asile d'Arkham dans le service du psychiatre Benjamin Stoner.  Obsédée par son délire passionnel sur Thomas Wayne, elle ne semble pas réaliser les atrocités qu'a vécu son jeune fils adoptif, Arthur.  Le docteur Stoner réussira-t-il à soigner sa nouvelle patiente pour permettre à cette famille de se retrouver ?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mes Fanfics Préférées





	1. Internée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansa/gifts).



_Salutations et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !_

_Après avoir écrit il y a plusieurs mois, suite au film Joker (2019), "Le cas Arthur Fleck", j'ai concrétisé l'autre idée qui me trottait en tête : écrire "Le cas Penny Fleck"._

_J'en profite au passage pour remercier Hansa, qui m'a motivée à écrire cette histoire ; nos discussions et le fait de savoir que j'aurais au moins une lectrice m'ont poussé à poser mes idées par écrit._

_Dans cette nouvelle histoire, nous allons suivre Penny Fleck, récemment internée à l'asile d'Arkham, ainsi que le psychiatre Benjamin Stoner qui essayera tant bien que mal de soigner sa nouvelle patiente._

_Je précise que je me base sur des éléments du film, tout en y ajoutant ma petite touche personnelle._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

  
  


**xxx**

Assis à son bureau, c'est dans un soupir de lassitude que Benjamin Stoner referma le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. La journée avait déjà été longue pour le psychiatre ; pour autant, elle n'était pas encore terminée. Il lui restait une dernière patiente à rencontrer ce jour : Penny Fleck.

Le docteur Stoner passa une main sur son crâne dégarni. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de recentrer son attention sur le dernier cas de sa journée, en vue de ne pas laisser sa fatigue transparaître au cours de l'entretien qui allait suivre – avant qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.

Penny Fleck.

Troisième admission en psychiatrie. La jeune femme était déjà connue des services de santé mentale de la ville ; pour autant, Benjamin Stoner ne la connaissait pas encore.

Penny Fleck avait d'abord été internée à l'âge de quinze ans, contre sa volonté mais avec l'accord de ses parents, suite à une décompensation psychique induite par l'abus de drogue – du cannabis, spécifiait le dossier – ayant provoqué l'apparition d'idées délirantes chez l'adolescente. Après deux mois d'internement dans le service de pédopsychiatrie du docteur Hill, la jeune Penny Fleck avait peu à peu retrouvé le contact avec la réalité et avait pu être renvoyée chez elle.

Pour autant, son parcours en psychiatrie ne s'était pas arrêté là. A l'âge de dix-neuf ans elle fut de nouveau admise, là aussi sous contrainte ; mais il n'était alors plus question de l'accord parental. En effet, monsieur Fleck était décédé depuis quelques années, suite à un cancer foudroyant ; la mère de la jeune Penny, quant à elle, avait développé une sénilité précoce et était décédée un mois avant la nouvelle admission de Penny en psychiatrie, décès faisant suite à une chute fatale dans les escaliers de la maison familiale.

A cette nouvelle hospitalisation, des traces de drogues avaient à nouveau été détectées dans l'organise de la jeune femme : cannabis, opium et héroïne. La jeune Penny mentionnait également des consommations d'alcool régulières, complétant ce sinistre tableau. Comme précédemment, des idées délirantes à tendance mégalomaniaque étaient apparues chez la jeune femme ; mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait motivé l'hospitalisation. C'étaient des voisins de l'immeuble dans lequel la jeune Penny avait emménagé qui avaient contacté la police suite à des cris répétés au cours d'une nuit. Une fois les forces de l'ordre sur place, de la violence physique avait été constatée entre Penny Fleck et son petit ami du moment, tous deux couverts de bleus et l'appartement retourné sans dessus dessous. C'est au cours de la garde à vue que les idées délirantes de mademoiselle Fleck avait été repérées et qu'il avait donc été décidé de la renvoyer en hospitalisation psychiatrique.

L'histoire aurait-elle pu s'arrêter là ? Benjamin Stoner n'en était pas sûr. Le parcours de la jeune femme, ainsi que son instinct de professionnel aguerri, lui semblait évoquer un futur instable... Ce qui semblait se confirmer à présent.

Ce matin, Penny Fleck, âgée de vingt-cinq ans, avait dans un tout autre contexte été à nouveau admise en service psychiatrique, pour la troisième fois. _Son_ service psychiatrique, cette fois. A vrai dire, le docteur Stoner se serait bien passé d'un nouveau cas dans son service déjà surpeuplé ; mais il y avait encore moins de place ailleurs. Et, vu l'âge de la patiente, il n'était plus question de négocier une place en pédopsychiatrie auprès de son ancien psychiatre, le docteur Hill, qui n'accueillait aucun patient de moins de vingt-et-un ans dans son propre service.

Heureusement que Hill lui avait laissé suffisamment d'écrits pour que Benjamin puisse se faire une relativement bonne idée du cas de la jeune femme... Jeune femme qu'il devait rencontrer dans sept minutes, constata-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Nouveau soupir.

Le docteur Stoner prit le dossier en main et se leva, puis contourna son bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans le couloir de l'asile d'Arkham. Il croisa quelques infirmiers et aide-soignants accompagnés de patients déambulants, certains le regardant de leurs yeux sédatés tandis que les professionnels lui adressaient un hochement de tête respectueux. Hochement que leur rendit Benjamin, qui avait de nouveau adopté sa posture droite et fière dans ce lieu public où il se devait d'avoir bonne apparence en toute circonstance.

Il parcourut les longs couloirs sans hésitation, le plan de l'asile étant parfaitement imprimé dans son esprit après ses longues années de service. Il tourna encore à droite, puis à gauche, et arriva finalement dans l'aile des cellules d'entretien. Un gardien l'attendait devant la porte 12.

« Elle est à l'intérieur ? » demanda le docteur Stoner sans préambule, désignant d'un geste du menton l'intérieur de la cellule où il devait rencontrer sa nouvelle patiente.

Le gardien lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Alors, le psychiatre actionna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la salle.

La lumière était aussi désagréable que dans les autres cellules d'entretien, trop blanche à son goût, et se réverbérant désagréablement contre les parois des murs trop blanches elles aussi, conférant une ambiance particulièrement froide à la pièce. Au centre, assise devant une petite table aussi blanche que le reste de la salle, une jeune femme blonde lui faisait face. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés en une queue de cheval d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient anarchiquement.

Au bruit de la porte se refermant, la jeune femme releva ses yeux bleu clair vers le nouvel arrivant. Malgré ce bleu vif, son regard était comme éteint. Le docteur Stoner avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards, modifiés par les effets des tranquillisants administrés aux patients pouvant faire preuve d'agressivité. Il avait reçu une petite note sur son bureau quelques heures auparavant, indiquant justement que mademoiselle Fleck avait eu droit à pareille injection au vu de son agitation à son entrée dans le service. Il faudrait par la suite lui trouver un traitement médicamenteux le plus adéquat possible.

Ne laissant rien transparaître de ses pensées, Benjamin attrapa la deuxième chaise présente et la tira pour s'asseoir dessus, faisant à présent face à la jeune femme. Il posa le dossier devant lui et croisa les mains sur la table, fixant sa patiente droit dans les yeux.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle Fleck. »

Benjamin patienta quelques instants, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction chez la jeune femme. Elle continuait simplement à le fixer de son regard vide.

« Penny, relança le psychiatre. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

A l'emploi de son prénom, sa jeune patiente eut comme un petit éclat dans son regard avant de finalement hocher la tête, lentement. Le psychiatre nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il vaudrait mieux utiliser son prénom pour la faire réagir.

« Bien, reprit-il. Je me présente, je suis Benjamin Stoner, votre nouveau psychiatre. Enchanté. »

La jeune femme eut pour seule réaction un clignement des yeux pouvant laisser supposer qu'elle avait bien entendu ses paroles.

« Penny, savez-vous où vous êtes actuellement ? »

Sa patiente inclina légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il lui laissa le temps de réfléchir.

« Je... » commença-t-elle, incertaine, articulant péniblement. « A l'hôpital ? »

Benjamin hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes actuellement hospitalisée, en effet. Nous sommes à l'asile d'Arkham. »

Le regard de Penny se perdit en direction du sol.

« Arkham... » répéta-t-elle lentement.

Le psychiatre laissa le silence planer quelques secondes afin qu'elle puisse assimiler les informations.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Il lui sembla que la jeune femme était toujours perdue dans sa contemplation du sol.

« Penny ? Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » répéta-t-il doucement.

Penny releva alors son regard vers lui. A nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal » répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement plus assuré malgré son regard toujours hagard.

S'il avait été seul dans son bureau, Benjamin Stoner aurait soupiré. Mais ici, face à sa patiente, il garda son calme professionnel.

« Il s'est pourtant passé des choses graves, Penny. Premièrement, vous avez été interpellée par la police alors que vous vous trouviez dans le hall de Wayne Enterprise, hurlant que vous deviez voir monsieur Thomas Wayne. Et quand l'agent de sécurité a voulu vous retenir vous l'avez directement menacé de mort. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ? »

Penny resta silencieuse un moment.

« Thomas... articula-t-elle finalement. Il fallait que je voie Thomas... »

Benjamin hocha la tête.

« Il a fallu trois policiers pour vous contenir et vous emmener au poste » précisa le psychiatre.

Aucune réaction. Benjamin n'était pas sûr qu'il tirerait plus d'informations de sa patiente sur cet événement-ci pour le moment. Alors, il décida d'enchaîner avec le deuxième élément. Le plus grave.

« Pendant que vous étiez en garde à vue, des policiers ont été envoyés chez vous. Dans votre appartement. Ils y ont trouvé votre fils. »

Le psychiatre décida de laisser un temps avant de poursuivre, afin de voir si la jeune femme réagissait.

Son regard sembla s'éclairer légèrement.

« Arthur... » lâcha-t-elle finalement, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Oui, Arthur, votre fils, confirma le professionnel.

\- _Notre_ fils, répondit Penny toujours souriante.

\- "Notre" ? demanda le psychiatre.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. A Thomas et moi... Notre enfant... »

Benjamin Stoner ancra fermement son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« _Votre_ fils, seulement le vôtre, rectifia-t-il. Arthur n'est pas le fils de Thomas Wayne. Il est votre fils adoptif. »

Pas de réaction.

« Vous l'avez adopté » insista-t-il dans l'espoir que ses paroles atteignent l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci secoua finalement la tête dans une négation silencieuse.

« Vous l'avez adopté, répéta le psychiatre. Tous les papiers sont là » expliqua-t-il en tapotant le dossier posé sur la table.

A nouveau, Penny secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-elle finalement, les yeux dans le vague. Thomas... C'est lui qui a fabriqué les documents, pour que ça reste notre secret... »

Mentalement, Benjamin Stoner prit note de l'apparition d'une première idée délirante. Les papiers étaient formels, il n'était nulle part mention de Thomas Wayne concernant cette adoption. De plus, au cours de l'entretien lors de la garde à vue, il s'était avéré que Penny Fleck avait très probablement une obsession à l'encontre de Thomas Wayne, son ancien employeur ; celui-ci réfutant quant à lui vivement toute possible relation intime avec la jeune femme.

« Penny, reprit-il. Vous êtes en couple avec... » il regarda le dossier « ... Eric Allen. Pas avec Thomas Wayne. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours hagards. Le psychiatre décida tout de même de poursuivre.

« Votre fils, Arthur, et votre petit-ami, Eric, ont tous deux été retrouvés à votre appartement. Eric était déjà connu des forces de police pour abus et possession de drogues, et agressions physiques. Eric est quelqu'un de violent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Là non plus, pas de réponse ; mais il vit les yeux de Penny balayer le sol, comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible. Malgré tout, elle entendait ses paroles. Alors il poursuivit.

« Votre petit-ami a été violent avec votre fils. Il l'a maltraité, a abusé de lui. Et il avait déjà été violent avec vous également... »

Commençant à se sentir agacé par le silence face à lui, Benjamin décida de confronter sa patiente.

« Penny » reprit-il tout en sortant une photo du dossier pour la mettre face à elle. « Votre fils, Arthur, a été retrouvé attaché à un radiateur, avec de multiples blessures sur le corps, ainsi qu'un sévère traumatisme crânien » expliqua-t-il.

Penny avait relevé les yeux vers la photo tendue vers elle mais, là encore, elle ne lâcha pas un mot. Son regard semblait bien dirigé vers la photo mais, également, semblait comme absent.

Gardant contenance, Benjamin attendit.

Le regard toujours dans le vague, Penny répondit alors dans un murmure.

« Je ne l'ai jamais entendu pleurer... Pas une seule fois. Il a toujours été un petit garçon si joyeux... »

Un léger sourire étira son visage, comme si la jeune femme était en train de vivre ce qu'elle venait de dire, bien loin des atrocités que lui révélaient le psychiatre et la photographie.

Benjamin préféra alors ranger la dite photo dans le dossier. Il nota mentalement que, pour l'instant, l'épreuve de la réalité semblait trop difficile pour la jeune femme, qui était en plein déni. En plus d'être sédatée, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées obsessionnelles sur Thomas Wayne et leur supposée progéniture...

Habitué à ce type de pathologie, le psychiatre se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait probablement rien de plus à en tirer pour le moment, et décida de clore ce premier entretien.

« Penny, dit-il alors. Nous allons nous revoir bientôt, dans deux jours. Vous allez rester ici, à Arkham, pendant quelques temps. Je vais vous prescrire un traitement et il faudra que vous le preniez. »

La jeune femme semblait à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, alors le professionnel insista car il s'agissait là d'un point important.

« Penny, vous m'entendez ? Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments, et il faudra que vous les preniez. C'est la condition pour qu'un jour vous puissiez revoir Arthur. Vous comprenez ? »

Il vit qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention. Malgré son air absent, la jeune femme avait légèrement relevé son regard vers lui ; puis, finalement, elle hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Le psychiatre se leva alors et toqua deux coups contre la porte, signifiant au gardien que l'entretien était à présent terminé.

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« A bientôt, mademoiselle Fleck. »

Il partit sans que celle-ci lui ne lui ait répondu, et il ressentit alors une légère amertume. Ce cas ne serait pas des plus aisé à traiter, il le sentait d'avance. Or l'enjeu était particulièrement important : il fallait que Penny Fleck puisse à nouveau être connectée à la réalité pour que son jeune fils adoptif et elle puisse espérer être réunis un jour. Seraient-ils condamnés par la pathologie de sa patiente, ou bien un pan d'avenir pourrait-il leur être offert si Benjamin réussissait à ramener Penny Fleck sur le chemin de la stabilité mentale ?

.

.

.

.

.

_Concernant les éléments abordés dans ce premier chapitre, je me suis basée sur la scène que l'on a dans le film Joker (que l'on peut facilement retrouver sur Youtube - pour ma part je l'ai revue en VO, du coup j'ai fait ma propre traduction et j'ai remanié l'entretien à ma sauce. D'ailleurs, dans cette scène, on peut apercevoir un document mentionnant certains antécédents de Penny que j'ai utilisés ici)._

  
  



	2. Diagnostic

Paniquée, la petite fille était sortie de son lit. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et le bruit de la pluie percutant la fenêtre de sa chambre rythmait ses gestes saccadés. « Vite », se disait la petite Penny, ses cheveux blonds et sa robe de nuit s'agitant au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. « Il ne faut pas laisser de traces ».

Retirant le drap de son lit tant bien que mal, tirant dessus avec ses petits bras, elle se demandait comment faire disparaître sa faute. Le drap était trempé : elle avait encore uriné pendant son sommeil, salissant également sa petite robe au passage. L'odeur d'urine était présente dans sa chambre, et elle ne savait pas comment la faire partir : elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la fenêtre puisqu'il pleuvait dehors... Alors, elle chercha en premier à résoudre le problème du drap sale.

Elle avait tiré si fort sur le drap qu'elle en tomba sur le sol. Le bruit de sa chute résonna dans la maison et Penny attendit, aux aguets. Mais aucun autre bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles : ses parents n'avaient pas dû être réveillés. Tant mieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il s'était encore passé cette nuit ; sinon, elle serait encore punie. Penny ne voulait plus être punie. Plus jamais. Pourtant, elle continuait à faire pipi au lit malgré tout... Cela ne devait surtout pas être découvert.

La petite fille eut alors une idée. Elle déplaça le petit tabouret présent dans sa chambre et le mit devant sa grande armoire ; puis elle se hissa dessus, afin d'atteindre la dernière étagère où une serviette de bain propre était rangée. Debout sur la pointe de ses petits pieds, elle attrapa tant bien que mal le tissu, faisant vaciller le tabouret au passage. Elle l'agrippa du bout de ses doigts puis redescendit au sol, s'agenouillant près du drap souillé, qu'elle étala un peu mieux sur le sol. Puis, armée de sa serviette, à quatre pattes, elle frotta le drap. La matière de la serviette était absorbante, n'est-ce pas ? Elle absorbait les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa peau lorsqu'elle sortait du bain. Alors, la serviette pourrait également absorber l'urine... N'est-ce pas ? Penny frotta plus fort. De toute façon, c'était sa seule chance. Elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il fallait que ça fonctionne. A tout prix.

Soudain, la petite fille se stoppa dans ses gestes et écarquilla les yeux. Des bruits de pas. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient peu à peu de sa chambre. Elle sentit à nouveau la panique la gagner et enchaîna des gestes frénétiques dans une vaine tentative de cacher son méfait.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière du couloir pénétra dans sa chambre. Dans l'embrasure se tenait son père, renforçant la terreur de la petite fille aux yeux s'embuant de larmes. Elle n'avait pas réussi...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? » demanda son père de sa voix grave.

Penny essaya de répondre, marmonnant plus qu'elle ne parlait, hésitant sur les mots, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur le drap qui avait été retiré du lit, roulé en boule derrière Penny qui essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher à sa vue par son petit corps frêle.

« Encore ?! s'exclama son père. Tu as encore souillé ton lit ! »

Le bruit de la gifle qui suivit résonna douloureusement. La force du geste fit vaciller Penny, sa tête tournant sous le choc, et elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler de ses yeux.

Elle sentit son père s'agenouiller face à elle et lui agripper les épaules, la forçant à retourner la tête à nouveau vers lui. Son regard plein de colère la glaça sur place ; son petit corps était froid et crispé, mis à part sa joue chaude qui palpitait violemment après le coup reçu.

La tenant toujours fermement par les épaules, son père commença à la secouer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? »

Les secousses se firent plus fortes et Penny préféra fermer les yeux, le temps que la tempête passe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?! » vociféra la voix de son père, résonnant dans son esprit.

Penny se réveilla en sursaut.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de porter une main à sa joue. Elle ne palpitait pas, n'était ni chaude ni douloureuse...

_Un rêve._

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La peur qu'elle ressentait s'apaisa quelque peu à ce constat. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement et profondément pour retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était toujours dans sa petite cellule à Arkham. La "chambre" était composée du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise en sursaut, ainsi que d'un petit bureau blanc agrémenté d'une chaise ; au-dessus duquel se trouvait une toute petite fenêtre carrée qui, malgré les barreaux, laissaient voir que la nuit allait bientôt s'achever. Quelques gouttes de pluie persistaient à tomber au-dehors, mais Penny espérait qu'elles laisseraient bientôt place à un soleil radieux.

C'est alors qu'elle stoppa sa contemplation.

L'odeur. L'odeur était parvenue jusqu'à ses narines.

Horrifiée, Penny recula et repoussa la couette pour constater ce qui lui semblait bien avoir perçu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

De l'urine.

Il y avait de l'urine maculant le drap blanc de l'hôpital.

Son souvenir de petite fille, son cauchemar d'adulte, était redevenu réalité. Elle avait uriné dans ses draps.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux, et alors qu'elle avait l'impression de redevenir la petite fille apeurée qu'elle avait été jadis, la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans recula au fond du lit contre le mur, puis ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se demandait si cette fois-ci également elle serait punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

  
  


.

  
  


Une tasse de café fumant posé sur son bureau à côté de ses divers papiers, Benjamin Stoner s'étira avant de reprendre le cours de son écriture. Le dossier de Penny Fleck était ouvert face à lui, et la fiche de diagnostic à remplir consistait en son premier travail du jour.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois que Penny avait été admise dans son service psychiatrique. Le docteur Stoner se refit mentalement l'évolution de la jeune femme.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles : sa patiente avait alterné entre deux phases où, le traitement médicamenteux n'ayant pas encore été ajusté, elle avait été complètement sédatée, et d'autres phases où elle faisait preuve d'une certaine agressivité, nécessitant parfois l'intervention des soignants. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait à Arkham – et Benjamin se demandait encore si elle avait réellement compris . Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se rappeler de son altercation avec l'agent de sécurité de Wayne Enterprise, et elle persistait à croire que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'elle avait été internée. La mention de ses idées délirantes et des sévices subis par son fils adoptif n'étaient pas encore parvenus à sa conscience, bien que le psychiatre ait essayé de travailler cela avec elle depuis de nombreuses semaines. Elle avait toutefois fini par admettre que son petit-ami pouvait se montrer violent, mais l'éventualité que le petit Arthur ait pu en subir les conséquences semblait encore trop difficile pour elle à accepter. Elle persistait à dire qu'il était un petit garçon joyeux, le fils de Thomas Wayne, et que son "père" prendrait bien soin de lui. Rien de plus.

Au fil des trois mois écoulés, Penny Fleck semblait finalement avoir accepté sa condition ; néanmoins, elle continuait régulièrement à demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir quitter Arkham, réponse qui ne pouvait pas lui être donnée pour le moment.

A part cela, Penny Fleck restait généralement en retrait, ne daignant pas adresser la parole aux autres patients, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à qualifier de « fous », mis à part une autre jeune patiente, hospitalisée pour anorexie mentale, et qui d'après Penny ressemblait à une vedette du monde de la mode. Les deux patientes prenaient souvent leurs repas ensemble au réfectoire. A côté de cela, Penny participait peu à la vie en collectivité ; toutefois, elle allait régulièrement à l'activité de travaux manuels, pouvant quelque peu occuper ses journées. Rien d'autre de particulier à relever ; mis à part un épisode d'énurésie nocturne, où la jeune femme avait été mortifiée quand l'aide-soignante venue pour la réveiller avait constaté l'état de ses draps. A tel point qu'un anxiolytique avait dû lui être administré, tant la jeune patiente semblait être angoissée à l'idée d'être « punie » pour avoir souillé ses draps. Rien de grave, pourtant, lui avaient affirmé les soignants.

Côté médicaments, justement, Benjamin était plutôt satisfait : il lui semblait avoir trouvé un traitement équilibré. Celui-ci était composé d'un neuroleptique, agissant sur les idées délirantes et sur le comportement agressif ; d'un anxiolytique, qui avait d'abord été prescrit en "si besoin" mais avait finalement été passé en "systématique", à petite dose ; ainsi qu'un somnifère pour aider mademoiselle Fleck à dormir, car il arrivait que celle-ci se perde dans ses illusions sur Thomas Wayne au point de ne plus en trouver le sommeil.

Bien que son état de santé se soit stabilisé, le problème majeur persistait : son délire concernant Thomas Wayne, si envahissant que Penny ne pouvait plus avoir conscience de certains éléments de la réalité : le fait que Thomas Wayne réfute toute relation intime avec elle, le fait que dans son délire elle ait délaissé son fils adoptif maltraité de manière répété par son petit-ami...

Ce type de pathologie, le docteur Stoner ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'est pour cela qu'après ces trois mois d'observations, il était temps de remplir la fiche de diagnostic.

Le psychiatre but une gorgée de son café puis s'empara de la feuille devant lui pour commencer à écrire.

« Mademoiselle Penny Fleck présente essentiellement des idées délirantes. Ces idées sont présentes depuis plus de six mois, le délire peut donc être qualifié de chronique. Il repose principalement sur un mécanisme d'interprétation, mais aussi sur des mécanismes d'intuition et d'imagination. Pas d'hallucinations relevées. La structure du délire est dite systématisée, dans la mesure où l'on peut relever une certaine cohérence de ses propos. Le délire est en secteur : il ne touche qu'un seul domaine de la vie de la patiente.

Ce type de délire est typique de la pathologie qu'est la paranoïa. Il s'agit chez mademoiselle d'une paranoïa avec délire passionnel, et plus particulièrement érotomaniaque. En effet, la patiente est persuadée d'être aimée par monsieur Thomas Wayne et d'avoir eu un enfant avec lui ; cependant il existe des preuves réalistes (discours de monsieur Wayne, papiers d'adoption) démontrant la fausseté de ces idées. Mademoiselle Fleck a travaillé pour la famille Wayne en tant qu'employée de ménage, et ce serait au cours de cet emploi que ses propres sentiments amoureux et sa conviction délirante d'être aimée par monsieur Wayne se seraient développés. Celle-ci ayant, au cours des mois de travail, développé selon son employeur « un comportement bizarre », elle a fini par être renvoyée. Suite à ce renvoi, elle se serait rendue au Manoir Wayne où il lui a été refusé d'entrer ; elle se serait donc ensuite rendue à Wayne Enterprise, exigeant de voir monsieur Wayne, suite à quoi une altercation avec l'agent de sécurité a eu lieu. Après avoir été en garde à vue, où ses idées délirantes ont été repérées, elle a été confiée aux services de psychiatrie d'Arkham.

Mademoiselle Fleck a un contact défectueux avec la réalité, aussi bien à propos de Thomas Wayne qu'à propos de son propre fils adoptif, Arthur Fleck, qui a subi des violences physiques de la part du petit-ami (Eric Allen) de mademoiselle Fleck. Celle-ci ne semble pour l'instant pas pouvoir accepter ce pan de la réalité.

Bien que le traitement médicamenteux (détaillé dans l'ordonnance ci-jointe) semble efficace d'une manière générale, les idées délirantes de mademoiselle Fleck, bien que moins vives qu'à son entrée dans le service, persistent encore à ce jour. Le travail est donc à poursuivre pour diminuer ce symptôme. »

Benjamin Stoner s'arrêta là dans son écriture.

Il était embêté : le traitement médicamenteux ne semblait pas suffisant pour stopper le délire de sa patiente. Alors, que mettre en place ? Pourrait-elle seulement être soignée et ramenée à la réalité ?

Trois coups donnés contre la porte de son bureau tirèrent le psychiatre de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

Pour toute réponse, une aide-soignante passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Docteur Stoner ? Le directeur vous demande. Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt urgent... »

Benjamin reposa son stylo sur son bureau.

« Merci, Emily. Je vais à sa rencontre sans plus tarder. »

La professionnelle hocha la tête puis referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Le psychiatre avala une dernière gorgée de café avant de se résoudre à se lever.

Le directeur... Que pouvait-il donc y avoir de si important pour que celui-ci demande à le voir de si bon matin ?

  
  


.

  
  


Après avoir parcouru les longs couloirs de l'asile, Benjamin Stoner arriva devant le bureau de directeur. Il prit une inspiration puis toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » aboya la voix de l'autre côté.

Benjamin ne se fit pas prier et pénétra donc dans la vaste pièce, peuplée de nombreux meubles en bois massif, dont un large bureau derrière lequel s'affairait le directeur, entouré de piles de papiers volumineuses.

« Ah, docteur Stoner, fit-il en le voyant. Asseyez-vous. »

Le psychiatre s'exécuta, prenant place face à son supérieur. Il attendit quelques instants que celui-ci termine d'apposer sa signature sur un document.

Puis l'homme face à lui, au crâne encore plus dégarni que le sien, daigna lui accorder son entière attention. L'homme croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Dites-moi, Stoner. Où en êtes-vous avec le cas Penny Fleck ? »

Benjamin était habitué aux discussions avec son supérieur, se passant souvent de tout préambule.

Légèrement surpris par la question, il pesa ses mots avant de répondre.

« Nous avançons peu à peu. Mademoiselle Fleck semble avoir accepté sa condition et avoir trouvé ses repères dans le service. Le traitement médicamenteux semble adapté. Néanmoins, à l'heure actuelle, son délire persiste toujours.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas suffisant » répondit le directeur de l'asile d'un ton tranchant.

Benjamin se redressa dans son siège mais ne répondit rien, invitant par là son interlocuteur à poursuivre son idée.

« Figurez-vous, reprit le directeur, qu'à peine arrivé ce matin, j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer monsieur Thomas Wayne, s'impatientant dans le hall de l'asile et exigeant que je le reçoive. Que voulez-vous, on ne refuse rien à ces gens-là » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Cette information titilla la curiosité du psychiatre. Que faisait donc le jeune Wayne ici ?

« Je l'ai donc reçu, reprit son supérieur. A la première heure. Et savez-vous quel était l'objet de sa visite ? Hm ? Une _plainte_. Monsieur Thomas Wayne venait se plaindre, preuve à l'appui, que mademoiselle Fleck lui avait envoyé une lettre. Une lettre, docteur Stoner. Envoyée depuis ici, depuis _votre_ service ! »

Le ton de l'homme exigeait une réponse, que le psychiatre formula prudemment.

« Étrange... Il ne me semble pas que mademoiselle Fleck ait envoyé du courrier. De plus, il lui a été formellement interdit de contacter monsieur Wayne. »

Benjamin réfléchissait. Il imaginait mal un soignant contourner la règle et poster un courrier pour mademoiselle Fleck. Alors... Un autre patient, peut-être ?

« Et bien les faits sont là. Votre patiente a contacté monsieur Wayne, lui écrivant des mots d'amour délirants. Il était hors de lui, précisa le directeur. Véritablement hors de lui. J'ai fait mon possible pour le calmer, mais j'ai dû lui assurer que cette patiente serait guérie. Définitivement. Vous m'entendez ? Il faut que cela cesse. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir l'héritier de la plus grosse fortune de la ville sur le dos. Avez-vous seulement pensé aux subventions, docteur Stoner ? »

Le psychiatre n'aimait pas particulièrement le ton que prenait son supérieur. Néanmoins, il y était habitué, alors il concentra ses forces pour garder son calme.

« Je comprends, monsieur. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour guérir mademoiselle Fleck, et donc pour qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise plus. »

Benjamin se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Une guérison était-elle seulement envisageable ? Le délire de Penny semblait tellement enraciné... Les médicaments avaient des effets limités, même le directeur le savait pertinemment. Alors, comment faire..?

C'est alors que le psychiatre eut une idée. Il repensa à une étude menée dans l'un des services psychiatriques du pays, qu'il avait lu il y a quelques temps. Peut-être que... S'il pouvait appliquer une méthode similaire dans le cas présent...

« Monsieur le directeur, reprit-il d'un ton assuré. Pour ce faire, je souhaiterais inviter monsieur Thomas Wayne à me rencontrer. »

Le sourcil gauche du directeur se leva à ces mots, indiquant à Benjamin qu'il avait réussi à capter son intérêt et sa curiosité.

C'était une idée risquée, mais cela valait le coup de la tenter.

.

.

.

.

.

_J'avais envie d'introduire de petits flash-backs donnant quelques informations supplémentaires sur la vie de Penny, que vous pourrez découvrir aux débuts de chacun des prochains chapitres._


	3. Delirium

Sa plume fermement en main, Penny s'appliquait à écrire le plus joliment possible. Chaque lettre, chaque boucle, était écrite avec une attention toute particulière. Mot après mot, elle écrivait la dictée énoncée par sa mère, qui se tenait debout à côté de son petit bureau. La petite Penny était fière d'elle jusque là : elle était certaine de n'avoir fait aucune faute.

Et puis, sa mère énonça un mot sur lequel elle buta. Sa plume suspendue au-dessus de son parchemin, la petite fille blonde se mordilla la lèvre : devait-elle écrire "sa", ou bien "ça" ? Elle hésita, essayant de se rappeler quelle était la logique derrière l'utilisation de ces mots... En vain.

Sa mère avait arrêté sa dictée. Penny sentait son regard peser sur elle : elle savait que sa mère avait perçu son hésitation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la bonne orthographe, mais... laquelle était-ce ? Finalement, Penny se décida à tenter sa chance et, sur son parchemin, elle écrivit les deux lettres composant le mot "sa".

La réponse ne fit pas attendre.

Lorsque la règle en fer s'abattit sur ses doigts, Penny lâcha sa plume dans un glapissement et, par réflexe, elle replia sa main meurtrie par le coup contre sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de sa mère.

« Pas "sa", Penny ! "Ça" ! Avec un "c" et une cédille ! » hurla cette dernière.

Sa mère attrapa son parchemin et le déchira avant de l'envoyer à terre.

« Tu vas tout recommencer, depuis le début. Et je ne veux pas voir une seule faute, compris ? »

Son visage caché par sa chevelure blonde, Penny hocha la tête. Pour autant, elle ne put se résoudre à la relever : elle sentait que les larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas que sa mère voit cela. Elle devait être forte, et non pas pleurer comme une petite fille idiote.

Devant ce silence, sa mère s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, elle lui attrapa le menton et tourna son petit visage vers le sien. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Penny vit la colère disparaître peu à peu du visage de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait plutôt triste, au final.

« Oh, Penny... »

Sa mère s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Ne pleure pas, chérie. Tout va bien... Il faut juste que tu fasses plus d'efforts. C'est pour ton bien, tu comprends ? »

Tandis que la petite fille hochait la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait, sa mère passa lentement les doigts dans la jolie chevelure blonde.

« Tu sais, ma chérie, être jolie c'est important, mais... ça ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Bien sûr ça t'aidera à trouver un beau et riche mari... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut aussi que tu sois intelligente. Tu dois savoir lire, écrire, compter... Si tu restes aussi belle que tu l'es et que tu suis bien tes leçons, tu pourras épouser un bon parti. C'est ça, le plus important. »

A nouveau, Penny hocha la tête, et fit tout son possible pour ravaler ses larmes.

Parfois, lorsque ses doigts lui rappelaient les coups subis, une horrible pensée traversait l'esprit de la petite fille : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère était "méchante". Pourtant elle le comprenait bien, que si sa mère faisait cela, c'était pour son bien... Elle le lui avait expliqué de nombreuses fois.

La petite fille regarda ses doigts et remarqua qu'une perle de sang se trouvait à l'endroit où la règle avait écorché sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas grave, se disait-elle. C'était pour son bien. Et puis, après les coups de sa mère venaient toujours la douceur, comme dans ses gentilles paroles réconfortantes.

Finalement, elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir une si gentille maman.

  
  


.

  
  


Assis de l'autre côté de son bureau, Benjamin Stoner contemplait en silence l'air ébahi de Thomas Wayne. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regardait de ses grands yeux marrons comme s'il lui était soudainement poussé une troisième oreille sur le haut de son crâne dégarni.

Un peu plus tôt, le jeune Wayne avait accepté la proposition de rencontre de la part du psychiatre ; il avait pu exprimer le problème que représentait Penny Fleck et le "harcèlement" auquel elle se livrait. Mais, probablement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le psychiatre venait tout juste de lui dire. Bien sûr, Benjamin pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela. Pourtant, il était persuadé que son idée était tout à fait judicieuse.

« Vous... Vous êtes complètement fou, lâcha finalement le jeune Wayne. Aussi fou que vos patients. »

Le psychiatre ne lui tint pas rigueur de ces mots et décida de rebondir avec tact.

« Ma santé mentale se porte à merveille, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit-il calmement. En revanche, ce que vous soulevez est pertinent : tout en gardant sa bonne santé d'esprit, dans mon métier, il faut être capable de penser du point de vue des patients. Dans le cas présent, de penser du point de vue de Penny Fleck. »

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de poursuivre.

« Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, les idées délirantes de mademoiselle Fleck à votre encontre sont profondément enracinées dans son esprit. Les médicaments peuvent apaiser cela, mais sans pouvoir les supprimer pour autant. Alors, que faire ? Et bien il faut pouvoir entrer dans sa réalité, la comprendre, et l'aider à trouver un compromis. Et, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

Thomas Wayne secoua la tête.

« Je refuse, répondit-il abruptement. Ce que vous proposez là... C'est complètement fou. Je refuse » insista-t-il.

Le vieux psychiatre se pencha vers lui.

« Je comprends votre position, monsieur Wayne. Et sachez que je ne vous forcerai à rien. Néanmoins, je vous demande d'étudier ma proposition. J'en appelle à votre esprit d'analyse. Comme vous me l'avez dit, vous allez bientôt vous fiancer. Une très bonne nouvelle pour vous... Mais pas pour Penny Fleck. Qu'en avez-vous à faire, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, cela peut compter plus que vous ne le croyez : si mademoiselle Fleck venait à apprendre vos fiançailles, par exemple, par le biais du journal – nous n'interdisons pas le journal à nos patients monsieur Wayne, ce serait contraire à notre éthique – cela pourrait accentuer son délire, si rien n'était fait en amont. Au point qu'elle puisse être dangereuse et pour elle-même, et pour vous, et pour votre fiancée. Dans le cadre d'un délire tel que le sien, un passage à l'acte n'est pas inenvisageable. Elle pourrait chercher à vous nuire, ou bien à nuire à tout ceux qu'elle pourrait considérer comme un obstacle à votre amour...

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous, objecta Wayne. Cette folle est amoureuse de moi, soit, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Tout est dans sa tête.

\- Tout est dans sa tête, répéta le psychiatre. Certes. Mais, dans son esprit, cela est réel. Mademoiselle Fleck s'est créée ce qu'on appelle une néo-réalité, c'est-à-dire une réalité alternative, où l'amour qu'elle vous porte ne _peut pas_ ne pas être réciproque. Et il est probable que nous ne puissions rien faire pour changer cela... Ce que nous pouvons faire, en revanche, c'est aller à la rencontre de sa réalité, y plonger, pour pouvoir la modifier de l'intérieur. Il faut que nous trouvions un compromis entre sa réalité et la nôtre.

\- Mais enfin, tout de même..!

\- Cette façon de faire est basée sur des études scientifiques » expliqua le psychiatre, se rappelant de l'article qu'il avait lu quelques temps auparavant.

Paru quelques mois plutôt dans une revue scientifique, l'article en question relatait un processus thérapeutique mis en œuvre dans une autre unité psychiatrique du pays. L'un des patients, délirant, était persuadé d'être "un ange de la mort" et ne se nourrissait plus depuis plusieurs jours, expliquant avec conviction au personnel soignant que "les anges de la mort ne mangent pas". Il n'avait pas été possible de le faire changer d'idée ; à tel point que le patient en question avait fini par se retrouver dans un état de dénutrition avancé, mettant sa vie en danger.

Au cours des entretiens, son médecin psychiatre avait obtenu de nombreuses informations sur ces "anges de la mort" : peau d'une couleur noire presque calcinée, ce patient les décrivait également vêtus de grands habits d'un blanc pur, et avait aussi mentionné que ces anges se déplaçaient toujours avec un sceptre d'or en main.

La vie de son patient étant menacée, le psychiatre avait alors tenté quelque chose de "fou" : rentrer dans son délire dans l'espoir de le faire changer.

Et donc, une nuit, plusieurs membres du personnel soignant s'étaient enduit le corps de charbon pour adopter cette couleur noire presque calcinée ; ils avaient ensuite revêtu de grands habits blancs, et avaient même trouvé de quoi fabriquer des sortes de sceptres qu'ils avaient peint d'une couleur dorée. Puis, tout simplement, la procession était entrée dans la chambre du patient.

Celui-ci avait été complètement ébahi en voyant ces êtres venir jusqu'à lui, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient des anges de la mort et qu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite. La supercherie avait apparemment été de qualité, puisque le patient avait été certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'anges de la mort.

Ils avaient ensuite discuté tous ensemble ; et puis, au détour de l'une des conversations, lorsque le patient avait expliqué qu'il ne mangeait plus, les anges de la mort s'étaient insurgés : comment cela, il ne se nourrissait plus ? Le patient en avait alors expliqué la raison.

« Mais enfin, bien sûr que les anges de la mort se nourrissent » avait proclamé l'un d'eux.

Le patient avait été abasourdi, refusant d'y croire au départ.

« Nous mangeons régulièrement, chaque jour, avait précisé un autre ange. Et ce lors de grands festins organisés pour célébrer notre existence. Il est bientôt l'heure justement. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Le patient n'avait pu refuser cette invitation ; alors, il avait suivi la procession jusqu'à un grand buffet peuplé de nombreux plats, que les anges avaient dévoré goulûment. Ne sachant au départ quelle attitude adopter, l'homme avait finalement accepté de se joindre aux autres pour déguster les mets préparés en l'honneur de ces êtres fabuleux.

Après le festin, le patient avait été raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre par le petit attroupement, lui souhaitant une bonne continuation, et promettant qu'ils étaient voués à se revoir s'il accomplissait bien lui-même sa fonction d'ange de la mort, consistant à veiller sur les mortels, sans bien sûr oublier de se nourrir.

Le lendemain, le patient raconta aux soignants cette visite inopinée durant la nuit, et expliqua qu'il devait se nourrir chaque jour deux heures après la tombée de la nuit, car c'est ainsi que les anges de la mort procédaient.

Ainsi, la vie du patient avait été sauvée.

Cette méthode thérapeutique novatrice avait profondément intéressé le docteur Stoner. Il avait pensé à essayer de l'appliquer à certains de ses propres patients... Et, justement, il se trouvait que Penny Fleck pourrait faire une candidate idéale. De plus, rien d'aussi grandiloquent ne serait nécessaire. Le seul élément dont il aurait besoin était juste sous son nez : Thomas Wayne.

« Je comprends que l'idée que je vous ai suggérée puisse vous sembler dérangeante, reprit-il alors. Néanmoins, au vu de la gravité de la situation, je ne vois pour l'instant pas d'autre alternative. »

Le psychiatre contempla le jeune Wayne, qui se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait que ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens, et que le jeune homme devait prendre le temps de soupeser l'enjeu de la situation.

Après un temps de silence, celui-ci releva finalement les yeux vers lui.

« Si je comprends bien, reformula-t-il. Vous suggérez que... Que je m'entretienne avec cette, cette... avec mademoiselle Fleck, se corrigea-t-il. Et que je... Je ne nie pas sa _folle_ idée comme quoi nous aurions vécu une aventure ensemble... Et que je lui annonce que je la quitte ? »

La reformulation de l'idée du psychiatre semblait avoir été particulièrement difficile pour le jeune Wayne.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi... » ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

Benjamin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pourtant la seule idée thérapeutique que j'ai à vous proposer, si vous souhaitez que mademoiselle Fleck finisse par abandonner toute sollicitation à votre égard. »

Nouveau silence. Thomas Wayne était en train d'étudier sérieusement la proposition malgré le conflit qui régnait dans son esprit.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'adressa au psychiatre avec un grand sérieux.

« Si jamais... Je dis bien _si_ j'accepte, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que cela fonctionnera ?

\- Évidemment » répondit Benjamin d'un ton assuré, faisant bien attention de ne rien laisser paraître du doute qu'il ressentait tout de même au fond de lui.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pour celles / ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, vous devez avoir remarqué que j'aime bien me baser sur des éléments réels. C'est le cas pour cette histoire d'anges de la mort : il n'en restait plus que les grandes lignes dans ma mémoire et je l'ai un peu romancée, mais ce cas a réellement existé ; c'est lors d'un cours d'épistémologie abordant l'histoire de la psychologie qu'un enseignant nous avez raconté cela._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre et la petite idée farfelue du docteur Stoner vous auront plu !_


	4. Erotomania

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un travail. Penny avait besoin d'argent.

Heureusement, son nouveau dealer semblait s'être épris d'elle. Ses quelques dettes ne semblaient plus vraiment compter maintenant qu'il avait élu domicile chez elle, préférant passer des nuits à ses côtés plutôt qu'être remboursé. Tant mieux, cela faisait un poids en moins. Et puis, Penny aimait bien Eric. Il pouvait se montrer un peu bizarre des fois, par exemple lorsqu'il s'emportait dans de grandes colères pour pas grand chose ; mais le reste du temps il était doux avec elle. C'étaient ces moments-là qui comptaient, bien plus que les autres.

Mais, à part cela, Penny avait tout de même besoin d'argent. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre indéfiniment sur le maigre héritage laissé par ses parents. D'ailleurs, il ne lui restait déjà plus grand chose. Or elle avait un loyer à payer, besoin de pouvoir faire des courses... La base pour survivre, tout simplement.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait vu cette offre d'emploi pour faire le ménage chez Wayne Enterprise, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle s'était présentée à la première heure, bien vêtue, souriante, prête à l'emploi. Elle avait été tout de suite embauchée. Néanmoins cela n'avait été qu'un petit contrat de remplacement, ne durant qu'un mois. Elle avait touché un salaire, certes, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'autre en vue. Penny avait tant espéré que ses qualités de travail soient remarquées et qu'elle puisse de nouveau être embauchée... Et qui sait, peut-être remarquées par Thomas Wayne lui-même ?

Tandis qu'elle prenait son unique chèque de paye à l'accueil de la grande entreprise, le destin lui avait souri. Bien sûr que c'était le destin, quoi d'autre ? Thomas Wayne était passé à ce moment-là. Ni une ni deux, elle s'était précipitée vers lui.

Le jeune Wayne avait semblé étonné de voir cette inconnue accourir vers lui. Ne perdant rien de sa superbe, Penny avait reprit son souffle et s'était présentée. Elle avait expliqué quel excellent travail elle venait d'effectuer pour l'entreprise, ainsi que son souhait de pouvoir poursuivre dans un emploi similaire. Le jeune Wayne, si beau et si attentionné, l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Un parfait gentleman.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, lui avait-il répondu. Je crois que mes parents cherchent une nouvelle employée de ménage au Manoir... Pouvez-vous me redonner votre nom ? Nous vous appellerons au besoin. »

Penny lui avait griffonné son nom et son adresse sur un bout de papier, des papillons virevoltant dans son ventre. Puis Thomas Wayne l'avait salué et était parti, souriant, tandis que Penny était sûre d'une chose : c'était un coup de foudre qui venait de se produire. Thomas Wayne et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, faits pour être ensemble.

Peu de temps plus tard elle avait été contactée par les Wayne seniors, pour candidater au poste d'employée de maison laissé vacant il y a peu. Ils lui avaient dit qu'une autre personne avait candidaté : il s'agissait d'un homme. Penny avait tout de suite fait valoir qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle était donc bien plus qualifiée pour ce poste qu'un homme qui aurait naturellement bien moins de talent.

Et elle avait été acceptée.

Pendant de longs et merveilleux mois - ou étaient-ce des années ? le temps passait si vite... - Penny avait travaillé chez les Wayne, faisant un travail irréprochable. Elle collaborait avec les deux jardiniers, la cuisinière, et l'autre femme de ménage. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était un peu jalouse de cette dernière : celle-ci s'occupait de la partie de la maison où logeait Thomas Wayne, tandis que Penny, elle, était astreinte à la partie occupée par ses parents.

Heureusement, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de recroiser le beau jeune homme à plusieurs occasions. Il avait été si timide à chaque fois !

Penny se souvenait parfaitement du coup de foudre qui avait eu lieu entre eux, et depuis ce jour son amour pour le beau Thomas Wayne ne cessait de grandir ; de même que l'amour qu'il lui portait à elle, Penny en était persuadée. Seulement, ce n'était pas facile pour Thomas d'avouer ses sentiments : il était l'héritier de la plus grosse fortune de la ville, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une simple employée de maison. Mais ce n'était pas grave : elle était belle, jeune, intelligente... Son statut social ne pourrait les empêcher de vivre leur amour ; car leurs sentiments étaient si purs et si forts qu'ils surpasseraient tout.

Penny avait donc longuement attendu que Thomas se déclare. Très longtemps. Cela lui avait paru interminable. Elle se consolait dans les petits moments où elle pouvait l'apercevoir... Mais, rapidement, cela n'avait plus été suffisant. Alors elle avait trouvé de petits stratagèmes : pénétrer dans d'autres pièces du manoir, dans l'espoir de le voir un peu plus, prétextant un balai cassé ou une nouvelle serpillière à aller chercher... Tout était bon pour le voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire.

Mais, là aussi, cela se révéla insuffisant au bout d'un temps. Penny en voulait toujours plus ; mais Thomas, lui, semblait toujours aussi timide qu'au début. Il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré. Alors, à force de réflexion, Penny décida que c'était sûrement à elle de faire le premier pas. En douceur, bien sûr, pour ne pas bousculer son si gentil et timide petit Thomas.

Elle avait donc réussi plusieurs fois à se glisser jusqu'à sa chambre, bien que cela ne fasse pas partie de ses attributions. Malheureusement, à chaque fois, elle ne l'y avait pas rencontré. Alors, elle avait décidé de lui laisser ça et là des petits mots d'amour qu'elle prenait la peine de parfumer avec son propre parfum, pour qu'il ait toujours son odeur avec lui, dans sa chambre, quand il se couchait le soir et rêvait à elle durant la nuit...

Et puis, un matin, le drame s'était produit.

Penny avait terminé ses tâches un peu plus tôt et, comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, elle s'était discrètement rendue dans la chambre de Thomas. Elle avait laissé un petit mot parfumé sous son oreiller... Et là, la tentation avait été trop grande. Elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Penny s'était lentement allongée sur le lit de son bien-aimé, humant son oreiller d'abord ; puis, peu à peu, défaisant les draps pour s'y glisser, imaginant le corps chaud de Thomas juste là, tout contre elle... Sa main avait lentement glissé sur son corps, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle s'était caressée, doucement, avec tendresse, comme Thomas le ferait... Son désir avait été si fort que l'orgasme l'avait bien vite emportée. Au passage elle avait imaginée Thomas, jouissant lui aussi, en elle...

Et puis, lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, quelque chose lui avait paru étrange. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser : une personne se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Thomas ? avait espéré son cœur un instant. Mais il n'en était rien : c'était l'autre employée de ménage, balai en main, qui la regardait avec stupeur depuis la porte, immobilisée par la surprise.

« Ce, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » s'était empressée de dire Penny, se redressant tant bien que mal.

L'autre était restée muette, stupéfaite.

« Ce n'est pas... S'il vous plaît, plaida Penny. Ne dites rien. Ne dites rien aux parents Wayne à propos de Thomas et moi... »

L'autre femme l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux ronds puis, finalement, était partie sans rien ajouter.

Penny, mortifiée, avait refait les draps du lit de son aimé avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment, à regret.

Le lendemain, elle apprit par l'intermédiaire d'un homme inconnu, lui refusant l'accès au Manoir Wayne, qu'elle était licenciée. Une fureur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie s'était alors emparée d'elle.

Rien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait faire obstacle à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Thomas Wayne. Jamais.

  
  


.

  
  


Dans la salle d'entretien, se tenant face à Benjamin Stoner, droite et bien peignée, Penny Fleck semblait aujourd'hui en pleine forme.

« Franchement docteur, disait-elle. Vous y croyez ? Ce type a râlé toute la soirée parce qu'Helena avait gagné aux cartes. Toute-la-soirée ! Vraiment, mais quel mauvais perdant, je vous jure » racontait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tout en ayant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme semblait s'intégrer un peu plus dans le service, et même si elle critiquait encore régulièrement les autres patients, elle commençait néanmoins à créer du lien social ; cela était une bonne chose pour elle, du point de vue de son psychiatre. Son évolution avait été marquante au fil des trois mois écoulés : la jeune femme d'aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivée dans le service, aussi confuse que sédatée. A présent, tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans la vie de Penny. Enfin, presque. Tout, sauf deux aspects encore sensibles : le fait qu'elle soit encore à Arkham, ce qui continuait à l'embêter, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de date de sortie ; et le deuxième aspect concernait, forcément, sa relation avec Thomas Wayne.

Le reste du temps, elle ne se plaignait de rien d'autre. Elle était tout à fait cohérente lorsqu'elle racontait son quotidien, pouvant se montrer charmante, rieuse... Jusqu'au moment où l'on abordait la question du jeune Wayne. Question qui allait venir justement, étant donné que durant tout le début de l'entretien Penny avait raconté l'ensemble de son quotidien, agréablement. Mais il était temps à présent de s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

« Et concernant Thomas Wayne, demanda le psychiatre. Où en êtes-vous de vos réflexions ? »

Benjamin vit alors quelque chose changer au fond du regard de sa patiente. Comme un petit éclat qui se serait allumé...

« J'en suis toujours au même point, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr, je pense toujours beaucoup à lui... Ne pas pouvoir le voir c'est vraiment compliqué à vivre, vous savez. Quand on vit un amour aussi fort que le nôtre, rester loin l'un de l'autre c'est vraiment, vraiment très dur... Mais notre amour est plus fort que tout, il survivra à tout ça » affirma-t-elle au médecin face à elle.

Le docteur Stoner releva, sans surprise, que sa patiente s'accrochait toujours à son délire. Impossible de lui faire dire autre chose à ce sujet, et ce depuis des semaines.

Alors, le psychiatre tenta d'aborder un autre sujet, sensible également.

« Et votre fils, dans tout ça ? »

Penny sembla tout-à-coup très triste.

« Oh... Mon pauvre chaton... Il me manque tellement. Peut-être même encore plus que Thomas... Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Heureusement que son père prend bien soin de lui.

\- Penny, je vous l'ai déjà dit : votre fils adoptif est actuellement auprès des travailleurs de l'aide à l'enfance.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Vous n'allez tout de même pas blâmer Thomas ! Ce n'est pas grave s'il a besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de notre fils. Cela se fait de plus en plus d'être assisté par des professionnels, vous savez ? Et puis c'est un homme très occupé, bien sûr qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour élever notre enfant en mon absence... »

Elle émit alors un soupir de lassitude, puis sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

Toujours aucune évolution de ce côté-là, nota Benjamin dans un coin de son esprit. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler du quotidien, mademoiselle Fleck répondait toujours de manière très adaptée, cohérente avec la réalité ; par contre, dès qu'il était mention de Thomas Wayne ou de son fils Arthur, impossible de lui faire entendre raison...

Benjamin Stoner décida donc qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action.

« Penny ? dit-il alors, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Il se trouve que monsieur Thomas Wayne a demandé à vous voir. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous le rencontrerez cet après-midi, dans la salle des familles, en présence d'un gardien. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, la bouche de sa patiente s'était ouverte pour former un petit "o" de surprise tandis que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Puis un large sourire fendit son visage.

« Thomas ? dit-elle alors, l'émotion perçant dans sa voix. Thomas va venir me voir ? Aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est exact » répondit le psychiatre.

On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait pour Penny Fleck du plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr que les nouvelles qu'il a à vous annoncer soient particulièrement bonnes, si j'ai bien compris l'objet de sa visite » tenta-t-il de prévenir sa patiente.

Néanmoins, celle-ci garda son sourire radieux.

« Voyons docteur, ne dites pas de sottises. Thomas a toujours eu le don de m'émerveiller, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. »

Le professionnel n'insista pas plus, sachant d'expérience que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas entendre ses propos.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'elle puisse, en revanche, entendre ce que Thomas Wayne aurait à lui dire...

.

.

.

.

.

_Petit flash-back sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour Penny avant son esclandre à Wayne Enterprise relaté dans les chapitres précédents, et donc avant son internement à Arkham._   
_Au départ je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'ordre sexuel ; et puis, l'idée m'est venue d'ajouter cette dimension : un fantasme chez Penny d'une relation sexuelle avec Thomas Wayne, qui aurait pu devenir réalité dans son délire, et serait donc une forme symbolique de la naissance de Arthur dans son esprit._


	5. Décompensation

Vêtue de son plus beau tailleur, Penny sortit de la banque avec un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. La jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, tout juste embauchée chez les Wayne – garantissant par là une certaine stabilité financière – avait réussi à convaincre son banquier.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et ensoleillé, puis ferma ses paupières un instant, savourant la douce brise qu'elle sentait sur son visage.

Heureuse.

Elle se sentait heureuse. Tout simplement.

Elle avait obtenu le prêt qu'elle souhaitait tant. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de négocier... Mais elle avait réussi. La banque lui avait accordé la somme d'argent dont elle avait tant besoin.

Son sourire se renforça tandis que la merveilleuse pensée s'installait dans son esprit.

Elle avait l'argent, et elle avait les contacts qu'il fallait.

Tout était prêt.

Les yeux toujours clos, Penny sentait le vent caresser doucement son visage, de même que les agréables rayons du soleil. Elle écarta les bras, comme si elle cherchait par là à embrasser la vie, puis tourbillonna sur elle-même dans un petite rire plein de joie. Elle rayonnait.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir devenir maman !

  
  


.

  
  


Thomas Wayne essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. Accompagné de Benjamin Stoner, ils traversaient ensemble les couloirs du hall de l'asile pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle des visites, où il devrait bientôt affronter Penny Fleck. Penny, la jeune femme qui avait travaillé au Manoir pendant ces quelques mois où tout avait dérapé. Si seulement il avait su, au moment où ils l'avaient embauchée...

« Prêt ? » demanda alors le psychiatre tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle en question.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il lui était difficile d'affirmer cela avec des mots, car ça rendrait la chose d'autant plus réelle. Trop réelle.

Heureusement, il avait eu une semaine pour se préparer à l'événement. Le psychiatre lui avait même fait parvenir un document précisant certaines paroles spécifiques à prononcer lors de cette entrevue. Thomas s'était donc exercé, répétant son texte auprès de son nouveau majordome, Alfred Pennyworth, ce dernier essayant d'imaginer d'éventuelles répliques de la part de Penny Fleck. Ce qui jusque là n'avait été qu'un désagréable jeu de rôle s'apprêtait à devenir réalité.

« Un gardien sera présent, lui répéta le psychiatre. Il veillera à ce que tout se passe au mieux. Il a notamment reçu comme consigne de ne laisser aucun contact physique se produire entre vous et mademoiselle Fleck. Quant à moi, je vous attends ici, je ne bouge pas. »

De nouveau Thomas hocha la tête.

« Elle est déjà à l'intérieur ?

\- Tout à fait ».

Alors Thomas décida d'entrer, d'un coup, comme on arracherait un pansement. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer... Il actionna donc la poignée et pénétra dans la salle.

La gardien présent dans le lieu vint immédiatement à sa rencontre ; mais son regard fut tout de suite attiré par la jeune femme assise à la table au centre de la pièce. Penny Fleck. Malgré sa tenue de patiente et son visage sans maquillage, il la reconnaissait parfaitement.

Celle-ci se leva, un sourire resplendissant accroché aux lèvres.

« Thomas ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie non feinte, se précipitant vers lui.

Le gardien remplit immédiatement sa mission, s'interposant entre la patiente et le jeune homme.

« Mais enfin, je peux le serrer dans mes bras tout de même, non ?

\- Retournez vous asseoir » ordonna le gardien.

Déçue, Penny hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter. Une fois rassise elle retrouva son immense sourire, et Thomas se décida à aller s'asseoir en face d'elle. Et puis, puisant dans ses forces, il prononça les paroles qu'il avait appris par cœur.

« Bonjour, Penny. Comment vas-tu ? »

Son regard s'illumina à ses mots.

« Très bien Thomas, merci. Enfin, le mieux possible compte tenu des circonstances... Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu es toujours aussi beau... » lui dit-elle d'un ton amouraché.

Le jeune Wayne se crispa à ces mots. C'était bien trop de proximité, d'intimité, de la part de cette jeune femme qu'au final il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

Il se décida néanmoins à essayer de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il. Enfin... Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, et malheureusement ça ne va pas être facile. »

Il laissa le silence planer, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Voyons Thomas, tu pourrais presque me faire peur » dit-elle dans un rire qui sonnait faux.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive difficilement avant de prononcer les fameuses paroles.

« Voilà... Penny, je... Je suis venu te dire que nous deux, et bien, ça ne peut plus durer. »

Le sourire disparut du visage de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Mais... Enfin, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit rire nerveux. Thomas Wayne, quant à lui, prit un ton ferme et déterminé.

« Penny. Je suis désolé, mais... Je te quitte. Tout est fini entre nous. »

Penny sembla alors se décomposer face à lui.

« Tu.. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce... »

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? reprit-elle d'un air affolé. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux » affirma le jeune Wayne.

Penny semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Thomas avait l'impression que celle-ci venait de se recevoir une violente gifle en plein visage. Ou une brutale douche froide...

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants. Son expression passait du choc à la méfiance, puis elle retrouvait le sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, et ainsi de suite. Un violent conflit semblait avoir lieu dans son esprit, comme si elle avait énormément de mal à entendre ce qui venait de lui être dit.

« Tu... Tu es... sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Thomas hocha la tête et, cette fois-ci, le sourire ne revint plus sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Mais... Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que..? Thomas, je ne comprends pas... »

Penny avait l'air complètement perdue.

Le jeune Wayne prit une inspiration puis récita la suite de son texte.

« Je suis désolé, Penny. Je pensais sincèrement être amoureux de toi. Vraiment. Mais, voilà... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu, et je me suis rendu compte à ce moment-là ce que cela voulait dire d'aimer, aimer quelqu'un véritablement. Je pensais que c'était le cas avec toi, mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Je ne savais pas... Tout est différent maintenant. »

Le jeune homme tremblait tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, redoutant la réaction de la jeune femme face à lui. Son teint avait atteint une pâleur extrême et elle le regardait sans ciller de ses grands yeux exorbités.

« Tu... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La colère déforma alors son visage.

« Qui ? Dis-moi qui est cette-

\- Penny, coupa Thomas avant que l'insulte ne fuse. Tu te trompes de cible dans ta colère. Ce n'est pas la personne que j'ai rencontré qui est à blâmer. Le seul fautif, c'est moi. Je ne connaissais rien aux choses de l'amour. J'ai naïvement cru que je t'aimais, mais... Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, Penny, mais maintenant que j'ai découvert ce qu'aimer signifie vraiment, je ne peux pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. Et je ne peux pas te mentir, Penny. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire qu'il existe encore une chance entre nous. »

Thomas trouvait ces dernières paroles particulièrement hypocrites, mais il avait dû se résoudre à les prononcer pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il espérait sincèrement que cela allait marcher, qu'il n'aurait pas fait toute cette comédie pour rien.

Penny le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux, une expression profondément choquée ancrée sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, Penny, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé si je te brise le cœur... Mais... C'est fini. Et si ton amour se transforme en haine, je comprendrais parfaitement... »

Pendant le silence qui suivit, les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes ; elles commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues, avant qu'elle n'éclate brutalement en sanglots. Elle s'écroula sur la table, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur la surface en bois.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva son regard embué vers le jeune homme.

« Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle dans un hoquet de tristesse. Je... Je ne peux pas te haïr ! Mon Dieu, Thomas, je t'aime tellement..! S'il te plaît, donne-moi une dernière chance, tu verras que tu peux m'aimer, tu verras que-

\- Penny, coupa le jeune Wayne. Je ne peux pas. Ce serait faux, ce ne serait que te maintenir dans une illusion... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à cela. Et puis, regarde, regarde où tu es en ce moment : c'est ton amour pour moi qui t'a conduit ici. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te détruire encore un peu plus avec de faux espoirs. »

La jeune femme pleura de plus belle, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'échappant de sa coiffure pour tomber devant son visage empli de larmes. Elle pleura longuement, pendant d'interminables minutes.

« Et.. Et notre fils alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement entre deux sanglots. Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'Arthur, répondit Thomas par cœur. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais je me suis assuré que tu aurais toute l'aide dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. »

En effet, Benjamin Stoner lui avait affirmé que si la mère et le fils venaient à être réunis un jour, ils seraient accompagnés par des travailleurs sociaux pour que ces retrouvailles et la vie quotidienne se déroulent au mieux.

« Et puis... Tu seras une excellente mère, Penny. J'en suis sûr. »

Sa réponse ne sembla pas pour autant consoler la pauvre Penny, toujours en pleurs.

Soudain, c'en fut trop pour Thomas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être face à cette jeune femme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pour un amour imaginaire. Alors il se leva de sa chaise, de manière plus abrupte que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Je dois te laisser. Je... » il hésita avant de formuler ses derniers mots. « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il pour la dernière fois, avec une réelle sincérité.

Et puis il tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

« Thomas, non ! »

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que le gardien se dirigeait derrière lui, sûrement en direction de Penny. Toutefois, Thomas n'eut pas le cœur de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Non ! Thomas ! THOMAS ! »

Le jeune Wayne agrippa brutalement la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Une fois dans le couloir il la referma derrière lui, sur les cris de Penny qui continuaient à résonner au travers des murs.

Thomas Wayne souffla alors un grand coup. Ça avait été difficile, certes, mais au moins c'était terminé. Enfin.

Benjamin Stoner, qui en effet n'avait pas bougé de place, s'avança alors vers lui avec douceur, comme l'on approcherait un animal blessé.

« Je vous propose de marcher un peu, voulez-vous ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Thomas. Il lui emboîta le pas, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le hall d'accueil, s'éloignant peu à peu des cris déchirants de Penny Fleck.

Une fois dans le hall, au calme, le psychiatre lui posa une question.

« Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

Thomas Wayne s'humecta les lèvres, un peu incertain de sa réponse.

« C'était vraiment... Vraiment très bizarre. Et puis, au début, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas me croire. Mais soudainement, c'est comme si quelque chose en elle avait... craqué. Elle s'est écroulée. Elle a compris que je la... "quittais". Elle voulait que je reste mais... »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, la lassitude le gagnant tout-à-coup. Thomas se tourna alors pour regarder le psychiatre droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait ma part, docteur. Maintenant, à vous de vous assurer que tout cela n'était pas en vain. »

Benjamin Stoner hocha la tête, le regard grave.

« J'y veillerai personnellement » répondit-il d'un ton empli de conviction.

.

.

.

.

.

 _J'espère que cette rencontre, bien que particulière, vous aura plu néanmoins. Une idée de la façon dont Penny pourrait réagir ?  
_ _Rendez-vous au prochain (et dernier!) chapitre pour obtenir la réponse._


	6. Melancholia

Benjamin Stoner se remémorait l'un des cours qu'il avait donné il y a longtemps de ça, aux premières années d'étudiants en psychiatrie. Cela s'était passé lors du second semestre, son enseignement portant ce jour-là sur la dépression mélancolique.

« La dépression mélancolique... » avait-il annoncé tandis que les derniers arrivants s'installaient. « Qui parmi vous peut m'en dire quelque chose ? »

Le docteur Stoner avait prononcé ces mots tout en promenant son regard sur l'assemblée d'élèves assis dans l'amphithéâtre, le silence régnant parmi eux. Au bout de quelques instants, enfin, il avait vu une main se lever timidement.

« Oui ? » avait-il répondu, offrant ainsi la parole à un jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait hésité avant d'oser s'exprimer.

« La mélancolie... c'est un peu comme la nostalgie, non ? Donc... Est-ce que la dépression mélancolique, ce ne serait pas un type de dépression particulier chez les personnes nostalgiques ? »

Benjamin avait été atterré par cette réponse.

« Absolument pas, jeune homme. Vous confondez l'emploi du terme "mélancolie" dans le langage courant versus dans le langage psychiatrique. Dans notre discipline, sachez que la dépression mélancolique n'a rien à voir avec cela, et qu'il s'agit de la forme la plus de grave de dépression que vous pourrez un jour rencontrer. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton froid et ferme, cherchant par là à ancrer définitivement cette information dans les esprits de ces jeunes ignorants.

« En plus des aspects classiques de la dépression – humeur triste, souffrance morale, anhédonie, ralentissement psycho-moteur, trouble alimentaire, trouble du sommeil... – il y a dans la dépression mélancolique des aspects délirants particulièrement dangereux pour la santé du sujet concerné. On retrouve par exemple des idées délirantes d'incurabilité, d'auto-dépréciation et de culpabilité extrême, de persécution, de destinée néfaste, de damnation... Les passages à l'acte médico-légaux – suicide et meurtre, notamment – sont à très haut risque dans cette pathologie. »

Le jeune étudiant qui avait pris la parole s'était renfoncé dans son siège, un air un peu coupable sur le visage, et s'était empressé de prendre en notes les propos de son enseignant.

« Qui pourrait à présent me dire comment soigner une telle dépression ? »

Là aussi, au début, nouveau silence. Puis une élève avait lentement levé la main, et Stoner lui avait donné la parole.

« Avec des anti-dépresseurs ? » avait-elle demandé.

Benjamin avait hoché la tête.

« Les anti-dépresseurs, certes... Ceux-ci sont généralement efficaces pour la majorité des dépressions. Mais il est malheureusement très courant qu'ils ne le soient pas assez pour la dépression mélancolique. Alors, quelle autre option nous reste-t-il ? »

Cette fois personne n'avait répondu.

Benjamin avait donc, pour esquisser la réponse, affiché au tableau le schéma d'un réseau de neurones.

« Comme vous le savez, avait-il repris, la dépression agit sur l'activité neuronale. Dans les cas de dépression particulièrement virulente, comme la dépression mélancolique, le seuil habituel d'activation des neurones ne peut plus être atteint. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences si les neurones d'un être humain finissent par ne plus pouvoir suffisamment s'activer... Maintenant, dites-moi, à quoi carburent les neurones au juste ? »

La réponse était facile et un élève n'avait pas hésité à la donner.

« A l'électricité ?

\- Exact. A l'électricité. Elle est habituellement fournie par l'activité neuronale elle-même, naturellement. Néanmoins, lorsque cette électricité ne peut plus être produite par le corps, il faut la faire parvenir par une source externe. »

Il avait laissé un petit silence planer suite à ses propos, laissant ses élèves réfléchir à là où il voulait en venir.

« Les électrochocs » avait finalement dit le professeur. « Les électrochocs restent la seule solution, le dernier recours, pour traiter une dépression mélancolique pharmaco-résistante. Les décharges électriques parvenant jusqu'au cerveau sont le seul moyen pour relancer l'activité neuronale lorsqu'un niveau aussi bas est atteint. »

_La dépression mélancolique._

Ce dont Penny Fleck avait souffert après sa rencontre avec Thomas Wayne.

Ayant raccompagné le jeune Wayne dans le hall, Benjamin s'était ensuite de nouveau dirigé vers la salle d'entretien où avait été laissée Penny Fleck. Ses pas s'étaient accélérés automatiquement en entendant que les cris de la jeune femme étaient encore plus violents et déchirants que quelques instants auparavant. Dans ce court laps de temps, deux autres gardiens avaient été appelés en renfort, et en pénétrant dans la salle le psychiatre avait été stupéfait de voir les trois professionnels tenter de contenir tant bien que mal une Penny Fleck dans un état d'agitation extrême.

« Thomas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je vais te tuer ! Non, pitié ! Tuez-moi ! » hurlait-elle en boucle, les yeux exorbités, tandis que les trois gardiens tentaient d'esquiver ses coups frénétiques tout en l'empêchant de se jeter la tête la première contre les murs.

Une infirmière était rapidement arrivée, un tranquillisant en main, et avait effectué l'injection à la jeune femme avec difficulté. Au bout de quelques minutes celle-ci avait fini par s'écrouler et avait été conduite, pour plus de sûreté, dans une cellule capitonnée.

Benjamin avait espéré que la jeune Penny se serait calmée à son réveil. Mais il n'en fut rien. A peine réveillée, elle ressassait déjà les souvenirs de sa douloureuse rencontre avec Thomas Wayne, énonçant sans fin des propos délirants.

« Ils sont tous contre moi... Ils veulent ma mort... Tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse. Tuez-moi... Je suis maudite, il ne sert plus à rien de vivre... Achevez-moi, par pitié, tuez-moi... »

Penny alternait des phases où elle répétait de telles paroles prostrée, le regard vide, et d'autres moment où elle tentait de se faire du mal en se jetant contre les murs. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se griffer violemment le visage, elle avait été mise sous camisole de force.

Au fil des jours, le psychiatre avait progressivement augmenté la dose d'antidépresseurs. Mais le temps passait et rien n'y faisait. Les antidépresseurs, même à haute dose, n'avaient plus d'effet sur l'état de sa patiente.

Au bout de trois longues et pénibles semaines, aussi douloureuses pour Penny que pour les soignants impuissants face à sa souffrance – la jeune femme avait fini par être attachée à son lit par des sangles après qu'elle ait tenté d'arracher des bouts de matelas avec ses dents en vue de s'étouffer avec – Benjamin avait dû s'y résoudre.

_Les électrochocs._

Ce n'était pas la méthode préférée du psychiatre, loin de là. Benjamin Stoner préférait très largement les thérapies à la fois médicamenteuses et par la parole pour soigner ses patients. Mais les médicaments restaient sans effets dans le cas présent et Penny n'était plus du tout ouverte à la discussion, enfermée comme elle l'était dans son délire de mort et de damnation.

Alors, au bout de ces trois semaines, Benjamin avait pris sa décision. La patiente avait été sédatée, puis conduite pour une séance d'électrochocs. Une seule. Benjamin avait espéré que cela serait suffisant. Il avait dû regarder le corps de sa jeune patiente réagir spasmodiquement sous les impulsions électriques. Une horrible pensée lui était alors venu à l'esprit : n'avait-il pas finalement aggravé l'état de la pauvre Penny, avec son idée d'amener Thomas Wayne dans son délire ?

Heureusement, le psychiatre n'avait pas cédé à ces noires idées : il continuerait à faire tout son possible pour améliorer son état, il se l'était juré. A ce moment, son espoir reposait uniquement sur la thérapie par électrochocs. Il ne voyait plus que cela comme option.

Et, finalement, sa persévérance et sa foi en la psychiatrie avaient été récompensées.

A son réveil après la séance, Penny Fleck avait semblé sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Elle était revenue à elle, regardant sans trop comprendre l'intérieur de la cellule capitonnée où elle avait été ramenée. Un bon indicateur avait été qu'elle appelle à l'aide. Le gardien chargé de sa surveillance était entré et avait pu s'entretenir avec elle.

« Où suis-je ? avait-elle demandé. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ces propos rapportés au psychiatre avaient allumé un espoir en lui. Penny semblait à nouveau consciente du monde qui l'entourait.

Lorsque le souvenir de Thomas Wayne s'était à nouveau imposé à son esprit elle avait fondu en larmes, mais aucune menace de mort n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi, Thomas..? Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ? Que vais-je devenir sans lui..? »

Le psychiatre était allé voir sa jeune patiente au plus tôt. Benjamin avait réussi à s'entretenir avec elle, à tenir une discussion – certes, entrecoupée de hoquets et de larmes – mais au moins, la discussion avait été possible, contrairement aux trois semaines écoulées.

Benjamin avait ensuite maintenu les antidépresseurs à haute dose et avait refusé de prescrire une nouvelle séance d'électrochocs. Celle qui avait eu lieu semblait avoir porté ses fruits ; maintenant, c'était au tour de la chimie et de la parole de faire leur œuvre.

Deux jours plus tard, Penny avait été sortie de la cellule capitonnée et ramenée dans sa chambre habituelle. Il n'était plus question de camisole de force ni de sangles puisqu'elle ne semblait plus être un danger pour elle-même ; juste, au cas où, tout objet potentiellement dangereux avait été interdit dans sa chambre.

Bien qu'elle manifestait encore des idées noires, les idées clairement suicidaires semblaient avoir disparues. Cela se confirma avec le temps, au fil des entretiens.

Du travail restait encore à faire, mais le plus gros de la tempête était passé.

Enfin, Benjamin Stoner entrevoyait une chance de pouvoir soigner sa patiente.

  
  


.

  
  


Deux mois plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de la Penny Fleck mélancolique. Elle était métamorphosée.

Tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec elle dans leur salle de consultation habituelle, Benjamin écoutait la jeune femme lui raconter son quotidien. Elle était toujours amicalement liée avec Helena, la jeune anorexique, et parlait également de Tim, un patient d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui faisait les yeux doux, mais qu'elle trouvait « toujours aussi mauvais perdant aux cartes ». Penny parlait avec légèreté, le sourire aux lèvres. Transformée.

Au bout d'un moment, Benjamin décida d'aborder à nouveau les sujets sensibles.

« Et concernant Thomas Wayne ? » demanda-t-il.

Un voile d'émotions passa alors dans les yeux de sa patiente.

« Je crois que... Que je ne me suis toujours pas totalement remise. Vous savez ? Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, au fond, je l'aime toujours... C'est terrible de vivre avec ça. De vivre avec un amour aussi fort pour la personne qui vous a brisé le cœur... »

A mi-chemin entre la réalité et sa propre réalité alternative, Penny semblait malgré tout avoir intégré l'information donnée par Thomas Wayne, comme quoi une relation amoureuse ne pouvait être envisageable entre eux.

« J'ai vu le journal, vous savez ? ajouta-t-elle alors. Ce bougre, ce malotru... Il va se fiancer. Avec cette "Martha", une vraie greluche si vous voulez mon avis. Une fille de riche, bien sûr... Ah, il parle d'amour ! D'amour véritable ! Ce ne sont que des sornettes. Ce mariage c'est pour l'argent, et rien d'autre » affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Le psychiatre n'était pas certain de pouvoir affirmer une telle chose ; pour autant il décida de ne pas contredire sa patiente : à sa façon elle était en train d'accepter progressivement la situation, y mettant sa propre interprétation pour rendre la réalité plus supportable.

« Il n'aurait jamais pu assumer de s'afficher avec une fille modeste comme moi, cet hypocrite. Oh, oui, dit-elle à son psychiatre. J'ai beau l'aimer, mais je n'en reste pas moins lucide : Thomas est un beau salaud. Ça doit être l'argent qui l'a pourri ainsi ; car, vous savez, au départ, c'est un homme bon pourtant... »

Penny soupira.

« Cette greluche peut bien l'épouser si elle veut. Ils vivront dans leur fortune, mais malheureux. Car, vous savez, ce n'est pas l'argent qui fait le bonheur. C'est l'amour. »

Elle eut soudainement un petit sourire en coin.

« Et puis, je vais vous dire, se confia-t-elle. Cette garce n'aura jamais _quelque chose_ , une chose précieuse... C'est moi qui l'ai. Pour toujours.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda le psychiatre, curieux.

Penny eut un sourire radieux.

« Son premier enfant, chuchota-t-elle. Le premier enfant de Thomas. C'est moi qui l'ai. C'est nous qui l'avons conçu, ensemble. Cette malotrue ne pourra jamais m'enlever ça. »

Le délire de Penny semblait toujours présent malgré tout, aussi bien concernant une idylle vécue avec Thomas Wayne que leur hypothétique descendance représentée par le jeune Arthur. Néanmoins le délire n'était plus autant sur le devant de la scène chez sa patiente ; l'adaptation à la réalité prenait le dessus peu à peu. Benjamin Stoner trouvait que cela n'était déjà pas si mal.

Penny fronça soudainement les sourcils, comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

« Arthur ne va pas tout de même pas aller vivre avec Thomas et cette garce, n'est-ce pas docteur ?

\- Non, en effet. »

Penny parut soulagée avant qu'une autre ride soucieuse se forme sur son visage.

« Arthur... Mon précieux Arthur... Où est-il ? Où est-il en ce moment ? »

Un nouvel espoir naquit chez le psychiatre. Jusque là, Penny avait été dans le déni complet de la situation de Arthur, persistant à croire que le jeune garçon était auprès de Thomas Wayne. Là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle remettait enfin cette idée en question.

Benjamin décida d'y aller le plus en douceur possible.

« Arthur n'est pas avec Thomas, répondit-il lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-il alors ? »

Le psychiatre prit une inspiration et regarda sa patiente droit dans les yeux.

« A l'heure où je vous parle... Arthur est en sécurité, bien entouré. Il est dans un foyer d'aide à l'enfance. »

Pour la première fois Penny sembla entendre réellement ses mots et parut profondément choquée à cette idée.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Benjamin continua à répondre à ses interrogations.

« Penny, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que..? Dites-moi docteur, je vous en prie, je dois savoir » répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Benjamin mit alors toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ses prochains mots.

« Vous avez été malade, Penny. Très malade. Votre amour pour Thomas Wayne a pris une telle place, si envahissante, dans toute votre vie et dans votre esprit, qu'il y a certains éléments de la réalité que vous n'avez plus pu percevoir. Arthur a dû être accueilli dans ce foyer pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda sa jeune patiente, la peur transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Votre fils, Arthur, a d'abord dû être soigné à l'hôpital Général de Gotham. Il a été... violenté, par votre petit-ami. »

Le choc se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme à mesure que l'horreur de la situation arrivait à sa conscience.

« Eric..? articula-t-elle difficilement. Vous dites que... Eric a fait du mal à Arthur..? »

Comme si prononcer elle-même ces mots avait rendu la chose d'autant plus réelle, une lueur s'alluma dans son regard et sa peur laissa brutalement place à une grande colère.

« Comment a-t-il osé, le salaud ?! Comment... Comment a-t-il pu oser toucher à un seul cheveu de mon fils ? Je lui ferais la peau ! » clama-t-elle avec fureur.

Le psychiatre eut la crainte à ce moment que Penny ne reparte dans des idées délirantes. Néanmoins, il fut rassuré en voyant que les mots qu'il prononça ensuite semblèrent la calmer un peu.

« Monsieur Eric Allen est en prison à l'heure actuelle. Il va être jugé pour possession de drogue et pour maltraitance d'enfant. La justice s'en occupe, Penny. »

Elle sembla s'apaiser légèrement, mais son visage restait rouge de fureur.

« Votre petit-ami-, reprit le psychiatre.

\- Ex petit-ami, coupa Penny froidement.

\- Ex petit-ami, donc... Ne pourra plus vous faire de mal. Ni à vous, ni à Arthur... Pour le moment, en tout cas. Tant qu'il ne revient pas dans vos vies.

\- Je ne le laisserai jamais revenir » trancha-t-elle.

Le psychiatre hocha la tête, ravi en son fort intérieur par la décision de sa patiente.

Soudain, celle-ci parut très lasse et désespérée.

« ...Comment vais-je faire ? murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Sans Thomas... Sans Eric... Comment vais-je faire pour élever Arthur ?

\- Vous m'avez confié que Thomas Wayne a dit être sûr que vous ferez une bonne mère. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient fini par couler en silence, Penny sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Oui... Bien sûr que oui... Je ferais tout pour Arthur. Je me surpasserais. Je lui donnerai tout mon amour. Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste ce petit garçon si joyeux... »

Benjamin hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Si vous retrouvez Arthur, vous ne serez pas laissée seule, Penny. Des professionnels de l'aide à l'enfance viendront vous assister les premiers temps.

\- Comment ça, "si" je retrouve Arthur ?

\- Le placement dans ce foyer a été effectué pour garantir sa sécurité. Si vous voulez l'en faire sortir, il faudra pouvoir garantir qu'il soit en sécurité avec vous. Qu'il aura un toit sur la tête, de quoi se nourrir, une mère attentionnée, et plus personne pour le violenter.

\- Bien sûr, répondit vivement Penny. Bien sûr que je garantirai tout ça. »

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé une énergie nouvelle, un éclat vif brillant au fond de ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'était redressée bien droite sur sa chaise.

« Il faudra que vous continuiez à prendre vos médicaments, Penny, poursuivit le psychiatre. Pour être sûre de garder le contact avec la réalité en toute circonstance. Il faudra aussi faire soigner ce problème de drogue que vous avez depuis l'adolescence. Ensuite... Des papiers seront à remplir, il faudra porter votre demande auprès d'un juge... Et il ne faudra plus jamais qu'Arthur subisse de violence. »

Penny buvait les paroles de son médecin, acquiesçant à tout.

« Bien sûr docteur. Bien sûr, je vous l'ai dit : je ferais tout pour Arthur, pour mon adorable fils. »

Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son médecin avec fermeté.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est lui le seul homme de ma vie. C'est lui qui compte plus que tout au monde. Pour toujours, vous entendez ? Pour toujours. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ce dernier chapitre marque donc la fin de cette courte fanfiction._

_Au passage, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une fervente défenseuse des électrochocs ; je me suis simplement mise, comme pour le reste de cette histoire, dans l'état d'esprit de l'époque._

_Au final, on peut dire que Penny n'est pas guérie, son délire d'une liaison avec Thomas Wayne restant sa réalité, inchangeable ; néanmoins on peut dire qu'elle est soignée, dans le sens où elle a réussi à retrouver malgré tout un certain équilibre dans sa vie._

_J'espère que cet interstice dans la vie de Penny vous aura été agréable à lire. Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et pris la peine de le faire savoir ; et puis je vous dis peut-être à bientôt au cours d'autres de mes écrits (notamment, si vous avez apprécié celui-ci, peut-être que vous aimerez découvrir mon OS Le cas Arthur Fleck)._

_ReiPan_

_Le 30/08/2020_


End file.
